It is known to display products for sale, such as video cassettes, by attaching them to plastic flat hangers which have an adhesive portion to bond to the product and a hanging means, such as a through-hole, by which the hanger and the product is supported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,301, discloses a fold-up, self-adhesive, merchandise display hanger made up of a flat plastic sheet having a bonding section for attachment to a product and a fold-up hanging portion which is rotatable out of the plane of the flat sheet around a fold-line to an upright position at which the hanger and the product can be supported by a support means provided in the fold-up portion.
The hangers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,301 have advantages in that they can be automatically applied to a number of products in its original state without interfering with the automatic packaging of the products into a box. Additionally, the hanger can be automatically applied to each product so that no irregularity of bonding position takes place among the products and the products can always be displayed in desired positions.
However, the hangers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,301 have a disadvantage in that once the hanger is applied to the product, it is difficult to lift up the fold-up portion to an upright position since the fold-up portion is initially contained in the same plane as the rest of the hanger and the user cannot readily engage the bottom edge surface of the fold-up portion to lift it to the upright position. Therefore, there is a need to provide a hang tab which can be automatically applied to a product and contains a fold-up portion which can be easily accessed by the user.